Assassin's Effect
by The Rising Rose
Summary: There is something amiss in the world. The apple of Eden has vanished leaving a shroud of mystery to engulf the minds of Desmond, Rebecca and Shaun, but when Commander Shepard is targeted by the Templars Desmond must protect her from the harm of the mysterious organization. Shenko and DesmondXMiranda pairing
1. Chapter One: Your Point of View is Wrong

_**A/N: Ok I'm going to be honest I was up late last night and it hit me (after playing Assassin's Creed III ) what if the Illusive Man was a Templar and Shepard was saved because she is an Assassin though she doesn't know it. This is what happens when Christmas time rolls around and you have nothing to do, but play video games little oddities rear their heads. **_

_**Ever More, **_

_**Mac**_

_**P.S: I suck at Summaries and Author Notes**_

**Assassin's Effect: **

**A Mass Effect and Assassin's Creed Crossover**

* * *

"Shepard!" Anderson called after the distracted marine; her auburn hair caressed her neck as she spun around nearly crashing into a man in a hooded white jacket. A pang of unfamiliarity stung her as she caught sight of the man's nearly hidden brown eyes. "Anderson." She happily said refocusing her attention on her god-father, but the happiness melted as she caught sight of the hardened soldier his features stained with evidence of worry although he tried to hide it by slowing his pace just enough to be considered a soldier's step. His face was contorted with a mixture of anger, sleeplessness and fear. His eyes sunk deep into his face, the only evidence that they were even there was the gentle brown irises that protruded through giving the handsome man somewhat of a serial killer feel. He struggled to put one foot in front of the other, probably because of sleep deprivation, but still managed to close the distance between him and Shepard.

"The Council wants to see us." He nearly whispered the six words as if he were desperately trying to keep the developments a secret.

"I can guess why." The Commander said frowning as the bustle of her fellow soldiers continued on, unsuspecting that the biggest threat in the galaxy was about to arrive, literally, a death squad of ancient machines.

"That obvious huh?" He asked as he glanced at the now evident datapad he cringed as he read a few words. "I thought I was keeping it under-wraps." He continued staring into the Commander's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Easy to keep the intelligence a secret; hard to keep the physical tolls secret though, Sir." She said trying to force an uncomfortable smile as they ascended the stairs, each step feeling a little harder than the last.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Sir, we knew this was going to happen eventually." Shepard continued.

"Yeah, but I thought we'd have more time." He said stopping outside the Chamber's entrance, next to one of the many windows that lined the halls.

"Me too, but we don't and we have to adapt, to overcome, to find some frigging way out of this hole, Sir. We're soldiers that's what we do." Shepard glanced out the window, finding something beautiful to focus on, which wasn't hard this was her first time to earth after all. She stared at a small boy, playing with his model Alliance cruiser, dancing around his yard, laughing and smiling. Shepard touched her stomach, remembering her own child whom she'd lost after the Normandy's crash. Well when she died. Hers and Kaidan's. The unborn baby who'd died along with its mother in a fiery crash; at least it wasn't alone she thought. The baby was too young to be saved let alone its gender identified, but Shepard still felt heartless for calling her baby an it. A single tear escaped through her fierce grip, gently staining her cheek.

"Admiral, Commander." A familiar voice said. James saluted a serious look bedecked his scarred features.

"Lieutenant." Anderson said returning the brisk salute.

"They're ready, Sir,… Ma'am." Shepard turned back to the window, and then back to James.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll meet you in there Shepard." Anderson said as he walked toward the Chambers stopping to talk a man who Shepard couldn't make out very well, thanks to the glass and hoard of people.

"Good Luck in there, Commander." Shepard smiled

"You're not supposed to call me that, James." Shepard said beginning to walk toward the Council doors.

"And?" He asked opening the doors for the voluptuous marine, all the while checking out his superior's hind quarters.

"You're still a hero in my book, Ma'am."

"Well thanks, James, but—""Shepard." A voice that the Commander had not expected echoed, soothing every muscle in her body of the tension that Anderson had given her.

"Kaidan." She exhaled spinning to face the rugged Marine a toothy grin wanting to emerge across her face, but was subdued by a mental kick from her conscious.

"That's all, Major." Anderson told the man.

"Major?" Shepard asked approaching the two.

"You hadn't heard?" Anderson asked aware of the emotional tension between the two. He knew how they loved each other he was actually surprised that they hadn't realized that they both still loved each other.

"No I hadn't." Shepard remarked biting her lower lip.

"Sorry, Jill. It's been a…you know." He rubbed the back of his neck willing the heat to depart from his face, trying desperately not to focus on the beautiful woman who stood before him.

"Yeah, it's ok, Major. I'm just glad I bumped into you, Kaidan that's all." She stared into his almond-amber eyes noticing a small twinkle.

"Yeah, me too." He half-smiled at her response.

"I still owe you an apology, Jill. How about over drinks, tonight?" Kaidan asked as Anderson responded to an unheard question, leaving the two alone.

"I'd like that, Kaidan."

"Shepard they're waiting for you." Anderson said.

"What about you?" She asked approaching the man. He shrugged a look of unquestionable confusion showing his worry lines across his forehead. He opened the doors for her letting her pass.

"Thank you." She told him wanting so desperately to hug the man who'd had her back since infancy.

"Be Careful in there, Jill. Something is wrong." He told her grabbing her arm.

"I'm Commander fricking Shepard. What could go wrong?" She asked smiling at him.

Desmond Miles was confused, for the biggest Alliance base it seemed pretty unsecure. I mean he'd managed to get through security with the whole "I'm visiting a friend line" and the odd checkpoint. He was now perched above the Council's meeting, watching as the woman who'd almost pummeled him entered, the man who'd called her name stopping her, telling her something.

"Are you sure your intel is right?" Desmond asked into his comm.

_::"When has my intel ever been wrong?"_ Shaun asked rudely.

_::"I still remember, Bangladesh." _Rebecca said to him.

"Who's that woman?" Desmond asked changing the subject to something he actually wanted to know the answer to. "She seems pretty important."

_::"Do you ever read the news? That's Commander Shepard saved tons of stuff and she's only 24." _

_::"Isn't she the one who almost caused the extinction of the batarians last year." Rebecca asked_

_::"Yeah unfortunately the six-eyed bastards are still alive." _Desmond could just see Shaun sighing as the sound reverberated in his ear drum.

Commander Shepard he thought was definitely a woman who turned heads and he could tell that from up here which made him want to see her up close and not just a glance of her luscious grin. She was someone he could get used to waking up next to.

"We fight or we die!" She roared across the room, gesturing to the council who seemed, taken aback by her outburst.


	2. Chapter Two: The Long Standing Disaster

**A/N: I hate writer's block!**

**Oh and P.S my loyal readers I have a snow day and after I work on some A. .H I'll be happy to write a bunch of chapters so this may be revised if need be.**

**Please Comment and Follow. **

**XD**

**Criticism is always welcome. I'm new to Assassin's Creed so I took some liberties like made Cross more of an sarcastic jerk than he really is.**

* * *

"Commander Shepard." A voice Desmond could have sworn he recognized said just before the room shook, nearly causing him to fall off his perch. He watched in horror as the room lit up. An orange flame shooting out from the Committee's podium engulfing them. Shepard went flying half-way across the room, her head lolled to the side as she landed like a broken doll; her body was contorted into an unnatural position. The only evidence she was even alive was the steady rising of her chest. Desmond watched as he climbed down from his perch as a man with blonde hair, he instantly recognized as Daniel Cross, hurriedly picked up the unconscious Commander, throwing her over his shoulder. His ride appeared moments later out of the shattered window. Desmond began sprinting just as his feet hit the ground no way was Daniel going to win. Cross wanted the Commander and whatever Cross wanted Desmond would fight him for it. He caught the Assassin turned Templar by surprise pummeling him, forcing his entire weight into the man, causing Cross to drop Shepard, she lay motionless on top of where the podium had once been.

"Desmond." The vile and cruel man said as he rolled over kicking the Assassin off of him.

"Cross." Desmond remarked disdain beating on the word. He heaved a breath; the Templar still knew how to fight he thought.

"What do you want with the Commander?" Desmond asked readying his fists.

"Ahh I'm not at liberty to say." Cross retorted sarcastically.

"Ooh that sounded like something she'd say didn't it?" He gestured to the bloodied Commander. A loud boom distracted the two for a moment as a blue surge dislodged the rubble from the door. A man emerged his black hair sat perfectly on top of his head.

"Shepard!" He screamed a little more than friendly concern evident in his voice. He flared once he caught sight of the two men standing next to an unconscious Shepard, half of the Alliance piled in behind him weapons ready. A marine whose face was scarred with the tolls of battle took position next to the biotic his shotgun held firm in his hand.

"I'll have to pick this up later." Daniel said as he jumped into the sky-car, speeding off just before another mind boggling occurrence reared its head. An abnormally large bug looking thing floated down from the sky, docking on top of an unsuspecting building, leveling it as it touched the ground.

"Oh god, they're here." The soldier who'd been escorting the Commander breathed. Then suddenly without a single warning a red-laser sparked from the underbelly of the machine, flying directly toward the Alliance base. Desmond reacted quickly, diving on top of Commander Shepard protecting her from the falling rubble. He watched as most of the men and women in the room disintegrated, the only ones who seemed to be able to dodge the beam were the biotic, his friend in the gray standard-issue Alliance shirt and the high ranking officer who had been talking to Shepard. Desmond closed his eyes willing the horrible scene and the smell of death and burnt flesh to vanish from his mind, and then he was falling. The ground beneath them had given way.

He was tumbling through the air falling with a thud onto a roof below them; he managed to take the brunt of the impact. The roof capsized beneath the weight of the two sending them once more falling with a pile of rubble. Then everything went black.

Shepard awoke to the feeling of a man beneath her and something hard on her chest. She groaned as she realized there was a piece of rubble that had apparently fallen on top of her, she struggled to move the rock her breathing was labored by the possible broken ribs that she'd sustained. She rolled off of the man wishing to see his face, letting a soft moan of pain disperse from both the man who had broken her fall and herself. She had some questions for him as well as a beating once she found out what exactly had happened, but something distracted her, the booming of an explosion lured her attention away from the hooded man who had stopped her impact with the buildings floor as well as the rooftop that had given way beneath their weight. She turned toward a nearby window, watching as her worst nightmare unfolded before her. The Reapers were here and they weren't sparing any expense in the conquering of Earth. She had to turn away if not only to get out of this place they'd fallen into and get to a safe place. What safe place she thought. The Reapers were here and they had already laid waste to Vancouver and probably Earth by now.

"The Normandy." She whispered to herself, turning back to the man who had begun to stir. She realized she needed to get to the Normandy, then the Citadel; she had to get help.

"Mmmmrff." He gripped his brown hair. "That was fun." He said forcing himself up.

"We have to go."

"What?" He asked confused at the simplistic sentence they he believed might be after _Are you Alright?_

"We're leaving. The Reapers are here and I don't advise standing around. We get to the Normandy, then I have some questions." She headed out the door, running almost immediately a faint pained expression bedecking her face.

"Wait!" Desmond called following her. "I need to radio Rebecca and Shaun."

"You have a comm?" Shepard stopped staring at him. "Let me see."

"No not until I radio Rebecca and Shaun and you tell me where to direct them."

"I'll trust you, but if you screw me over. Just know those few don't live long."

"Got it." He said

"Shaun? Rebecca?.."

_:: "Desmond? Thank god we thought you were dead." _Shaun seemed generally concerned.

"No No I'm fine."

_:: "Good then I can kill you myself." _Rebecca huffed into the comm they must have been running as well.

"Well first I need you to get to—" He paused. "Where Commander?"

"Docking Bay 675 at the Space Port." Shepard answered unhappily.

"Did you get that Rebecca?"

_::"Yeah. On our way Desmond."_

"Ask your friend if she can find the comm channel for the Alliance." Shepard wasn't in a trusting mood, but she had to, if only to get out of this mess.

"Hear that Rebecca?"

_:: "Yeah she heard you. She's working on it."_ Shaun replied as the whirring sound of an elevator echoed into the comm.

_:: "Got it."_ Rebecca said nearly a second later.

"Patch them through." Shepard began running again with Desmond in pursuit.

_::"Yes Ma'am." _

Shepard and Desmond began charging toward the general vicinity of the space port, running was hard for Shepard, but she ignored the pain; she had to get to the space port, she has to stop the reapers. They charged over rooftops, avoiding the occasional encounter with the Reaper-fied Humans and Batarians because they had no weapons to use.

_:: "Shepard?"_ A voice that nearly brought her to tears echoed in her ear.

"Kaidan, I'm here." She said dropping from a ledge they were close enough to see the fighters that had begun launching out of the hangar.

_:: "Thank God."_ Anderson said into the comm.

"You made it to, Sir?"

_:: "I did marine and James is here to. We're headed to the Normandy. Are you ok?"_

"Yeah we're fine; we're headed to the Normandy too."

_::"We?"_

"Yeah the guy who I guess saved me is here too."

_:: "Got his name yet?" _

"No."

"My name's Desmond, Desmond Miles." He cut in abruptly. The space port was maybe three-hundred feet in front of them.


	3. Chapter Three: Assassins and Commanders

_**A/N**_

_**I know this is an insanely short chapter, but I'm trying. I'm having a horrible year. In January someone very close to me died. In March my best friend all but literally shoved a knife into my heart and back. (We had been best friends since 3**__**rd**__** grade and I'm a junior in high school after I helped her through depression an eating disorder and anxiety.) I developed depression from stress due to an unmentionable demon who was my computer teacher, then I joined a soccer team and now I'm playing Softball too so I'm loaded down not to mention I'm working on moving three states over. My sister just had surgery and I have been renovating a foreclosure with my mom and I got accepted into a summer program in England. LAMDA (Richard Armitage, Benedict Cumberbatch and David Suchet all went there.) and The Royal Conservatoire of Scotland (David Tennent went there.) Only exceptionally good thing that's happened to me. I swear I'm attempting to get back into it. Oh and not to mention the story I have the most reviews and follows on is a story that I have 300 words written for that I haven't even started the first chapter. **_

_**I WILL BE BACK with a longer Chapter soon probably in July when I might be able to breath unless something else catastrophic goes wrong.**_

_**I'd also like to say thanks to LeonardChurch and Guests and everyone else for getting my butt in gear. **_

Assassins and Commanders should never be mixed.

Commander Shepard was an immaculate piece of ass. There was no doubt about that and she sure new how to work it to. Desmond couldn't help but stare at it as they slowly and meticulously climbed the stretch of broken docking tube. The climb was even strenuous for Desmond who was used to this kind of exertion he had begun tiring after a while, but the tantalizing Commander seemed as if she'd done this a million times before and to his benefit she had chosen to take point. He had tried to start a conversation, but couldn't find the right place to begin. He couldn't ask how she was enjoying the weather because instead of cloudy there was 100% probability of ancient death machines hurdling from outer space so he decided to ask her something more basic than that.

"Where are you from Commander?" He questioned as he latched himself onto a sturdy piece of the crumbling tube.

"Why do you want to know?" She called down, a peg of uncertainty staining her deep voice.

"Just curious plus what else do we have to do?"

"We could focus on climbing this damned thing." She swung outward narrowly missing a falling shard of glass. "Before it gives way."

"Come on, Commander humor me."

"Fine." She flared, removing pieces of debris that were blocking their path.

"I'm from a ship in space, but my parents they're from Indiana."

"Indiana?" He said his voice hinting at the laughter he felt. The great Commander Shepard's parents were from Indiana of all places. The Crossroads of America.

"Yep."

"Really? Indiana?"

"Yes Mr. Miles." She called down to him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No it's just unexpected that's all. I figured somewhere more exotic like…I don't know anywhere and no Mr. Miles. You make me feel like my dad, just Desmond."

"Hey, Indiana is a great state, Desmond." She laughed at the end of her statement.

"I'm not saying it isn't."

"It sure sounded like you were."

She grabbed onto a ledge, pulling herself up gently as to not capsize their new entry point. The creaking of the unsupportive structure had magnified since their journey upward. She turned to Desmond, reaching her hand down over the ledge.

"Admit you like me." Desmond said taking her hand and climbing to the perch

"Come on. Let's get out of here." She flashed a smile. She apparently was warming up to him.


End file.
